


Love and Loyalty

by asy0uwish



Series: The Siblings Three [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cage Fights, F/M, Flashbacks, Pro-Bending, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Triple Threat Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asy0uwish/pseuds/asy0uwish
Summary: What if Mako and Bolin had a sister? And where has she been throughout the whole show? Through a series of flashbacks, we learn the story of Myra, Bolin and Mako's sister. Asami and Korra keep attempting to squeeze information out of both of them, but neither of them seem to have much to say. Whenever she's brought up, they censor themself, once saying, "she's somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. She's safe." During the first three seasons, we are taken on a journey of the siblings story, their struggles, and their protectiveness of one another (mostly Mako).Or, a short story of sibling love and loyalty.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Series: The Siblings Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940950
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bolin: 16, Myra: 17, Mako: 18

“Oof!” Bolin landed on the ground hard. He looked up at Korra, looming over him. “You couldn’t have gone a little easier?”

“Sorry,” Korra grinned sheepishly, offering him a hand. Asami walked up as Korra pulled him up. 

“Hey guys,” Asami kissed Mako on the cheek. Korra tried not to notice. “Tenzin wanted me to ask you if you’ve meditated today.”

Korra groaned as Bolin laughed. “I’m so bad at meditating, and I really don’t see how it’s going to help!”

“I learned how to get better at bending by doing it,” Bolin suggested, throwing Mako his coat, who caught it with practiced ease. 

“Yeah, well, I can’t actually do it yet,” Korra pouted.

“You’ll get there,” Mako reassured her as he shrugged on his coat, dislodging a thin chain and pendant.

“What’s this?” Asami gently lifted the pendant, startling when it opened, revealing a picture of a girl around their age. “Or rather, who is this?”

Mako took the locket and closed it, slipping it back under his shirt. “Nobody.”

“I think having a locket of another girl is kind of a red flag, dude,” Korra pointed out. Asami nodded in agreement. “Can’t have you cheating on Asami.”

“I’m not cheating on Asami,” Mako said rather tersely. He sighed. “Her name is Myra. She’s our,” he gestured to Bolin, “sister.”

“You guys have a sister?” Asami looked between the brothers. “Where is she?”

“Earth Kingdom,” Bolin piped up. “At least, I think that’s where it is.”

“Why? And why have you never told us about her?” Korra crossed her arm.

“It’s complicated,” Mako muttered. “Myra isn’t a bender, and she’s safe where she is.”

“How old is she?” Asami’s tone had returned to warm from inquisitive. 

“She’s in between me and Mako,” Bolin helped Pabu climb up onto his shoulder. “Maybe you’ll meet her one day. I think she’d like you.”

Korra nodded, opening her mouth to ask more questions, but Asami cut her off. “Come on, it’s lunchtime, let’s eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolin: 11, Myra: 12, Mako: 13

Myra woke up with a groan, elbowing her brother as she sat up. Bolin grunted, opening his eyes blearily. 

“Ss...whass time isit?” His words were slurred from sleep.

“Morning,” Mako was rummaging through the dumpster they had slept next to. “Sun’s coming up, and we got a quota to meet today.”

Myra stood, bending backwards and sighed as her back popped. “I have a match tonight too,” She said as she stood up. 

Bolin frowned. “But you had a match last night.”

She gave him a crooked smile. “We owe Riko a lot of money, Bo, and I rake in some serious cash through the fights.” Myra pulled him up. “Speaking of which, I have to go check in, see if I can get Riko to get me a fight with Rockslide.”

“No way,” Mako jumped down from the dumpster. “That guy leaves people crippled. I’m not letting you do something so risky, especially since you aren’t a bender.”

“Rockslide gets the most bets,” Myra laid a hand on his arm. “Beside, it’s only a matter of time. He was watching my rounds last night. Intensely.” She kissed him on the cheek as she ambled down the alleyway. “I’ll see you later!”

Mako started grumbling, crossing his arms and kicking a can. 

“Come on, Mako,” Bolin threw an arm over his shoulder. “Lay off her.”

“She’s my little sister,” Mako argued. 

“Myra knows when a situation turns bad. If she thinks she’s ready to fight Rockslide, she’s ready.”

Mako muttered again while shrugging Bolin off. “She was right about one thing,” Mako started towards the alleyway’s entrance. “We gotta quota to collect for Riko.”

***

Mako and Bolin walked into Riko’s house of operations, dropping money on the table. Bolin looked around. “Why is it so quiet? There’s always someone in the front usually.”

“Quiet,” Mako shushed his brother and listened. Voices floated in from the backroom, and the two walked slowly toward the door. They heard a scream of pain suddenly, and rushed in, fists raised.

Riko was on one side of the room, clutching his side and holding his arm close to his body. It looked broken. On the other side of the room, near the backdoor was Myra, eyes furious.

“Hello, boys,” Riko gritted out. “Your lovely sister and I were just having a conversation about tonight’s match.”

“We have a deal,” Myra commanded. “I’ll be your puppet fighter, _ never _ that. Do that again, and something a lot more vital will be broken.”

“Let’s not threaten a gang lieutenant,” Mako whispered in her ear as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the door. “You’re money is up front, Riko.”

Bolin followed, hesitating to study Riko, whose eyes were locked on Myra, and slammed the door behind them. 

Once outside, Myra shook off Mako’s hand and started walking away quickly. Both brothers ran to catch up with her. 

“What happened in there?” Bolin’s voice carried concern.

“You can’t go around threatening Riko,” Mako chastised. “It’s going to get you hurt or killed.”

“I can take him,” Myra turned a corner spontaneously. 

“But not him and his squad,” Mako kept up pace when Bolin had to run to catch up again. “Where are we going?”

“Away from there,” Myra turned again, exiting the shopping district and Triple Threats jurisdictions. Mako tried to grab her wrist to stop her, but she easily avoided him. “Stop it, Mako.”

“No,” Mako tried to get her to make eye contact with him. “You’re my little sister, it’s my job to protect you.”

Myra stopped in the middle of the street and whipped around to face him. “Why? Cause I’m a girl? Cause I’m not a bender like you and Bo? I can take care of myself, Mako!”

“It’s not any of those things!” Mako started to get frustrated, raising his voice. “It’s because you're my family and I care about you!” 

Myra bit the inside of her cheek, eyes flicking between her brothers.Her voice was low. Dangerous. “And I have a fight to make money to make sure my family eats tonight, in an hour.” She turned away, ignoring Mako’s protests, only pausing when Bo yelled her name. 

“Be careful, please!” Bolin took a step towards her halted figure. “Whatever happened, we can talk about it later. Just...be safe.” 

Myra nodded and walked away.

“What do you think happened?” Bolin turned to a grumpy Mako. 

“Nothing good,” Mako muttered. He may not have known what Riko did, but he felt a fire growling inside him to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning: Bolin: 16, Myra: 17, Mako: 18  
> Flashback: Bolin: 11, Myra: 12, Mako: 13

“Pabu!” Bolin called out, hands on his hips, frowning. “Where is he?”

“He’s in here,” Korra told Bolin, cradling and making funny faces at Rohan. Now that Korra had had her bending restored, Tenzin’s family and her friends were spending a few days relaxing. “He doesn’t like the cold, so he’s probably hiding near something.”

“Reminds me of Myra,” Bolin walked towards the blanket on the chair next to the fireplace. “She hates the cold, and would always curl up next to me when we went to sleep.”

Mako laughed, peering over Korra’s shoulder at Rohan. “And if Bo shifted at all she would curl up to me. Her hands were always so cold.”

“One of these days you need to tell me more about her,” Korra glanced at him. “We aren’t doing anything now, it would be a good time.”

Before Mako could deny her request, Rohan started to cry. 

“Looks like Rohan doesn’t want to hear about Myra,” Mako took Rohan gently from Korra. “I’ll take him to Pema.” 

As Mako walked off the baby, Bolin smiled as Pabu crawled up his arm, curling around his neck. 

“You can tell me about her too,” Korra walked up to Bolin, giving him a pleading smile. 

“I can’t only tell you about her without Mako,” Bolin scratched Pabu’s chin. “I don’t know how to explain it. She’s both of us, I suppose, and it wouldn’t be right to tell her life’s story without him.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Korra said. “Just tell me one thing about her.”

“Hmm,” Bolin leaned against the arm of the chair. “Myra is a ride or die person. Once she’s on your side, she’ll bury a body for you.” Bolin laughed. “I can remember some of the things she did when we were little. Not the smartest decisions, but loyal ones. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

Korra nodded. “Me too.”

***

Myra groaned, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. Rockslide hadn’t landed a lot of hits, but the ones he did, hurt. The biggest rock had been aimed for her stomach, and in avoiding it, it had clipped her shoulder. She zipped up her bag on the bleachers above the ring, nodding to Rockslide as he left. Nice guy, overall. Underestimated her, and it cost him a win. 

“You delivered, as promised,” Riko drawled as he sauntered up to her, hands in his pockets. 

“Just give me my cut, Riko,” Myra shouldered her bag. “My brothers are waiting outside for me.” 

“About that,” Riko pulled his hands out of his pockets. His hand was bandaged, and the scraps on his face had been taken care of. Myra stiffened as a few of his men joined them on the bleachers. “We appreciate the amount of money you’ve been making in the ring. But we think there is another opportunity that will make you even more money.”

“I’m not interested,” Myra forced herself to loosen up in case things turned sour. 

“Really? Even if it’s enough money to get your brothers a place to live?” Riko’s tone was taunting as he put his hands back in his pockets, unworried. 

“What is it?” Myra glanced at the men around her.  _ Crap. _ Riko knew how to push her buttons and catch her attention. 

“I think you know,” Riko enjoyed Myra’s hardened, uncomfortable gaze. “Getting into the escort service.”

“Is that what you call it? Not the abuse of young women?” Myra shook her head. “I told you earlier. No.” She pushed past him, stopping when one of his men stood in front of the door. 

“I wasn’t asking,” Riko turned to her. She stared at the man in front of her. 

“Let me out, Riko,” Myra growled. “Or none of you are making it out of this room without a broken bone.”

Riko chuckled, low and dark. “Your turn, boys. ”

***

Mako leaned against the corner, watching the front door. “Can you stop being so broody?” Bolin pushed Mako’s shoulder. “She won the match! And did you see the amount of people who were there? She must have gotten a huge cut tonight!”

“Mhm,” Mako ignored Bolin’s attempt to lighten the mood. “It’s been a while, normally she’s out by now.” He tensed as Rockslide walked out, pocketing his money, and Myra didn’t follow him a few moments later. After a few more minutes, and no one else came out, he started towards the front. “Go to the back door.”

“Okay,” Bolin was quiet, eyes wide as he ran towards the back. If Mako was prepping for a fight, something was wrong. 

Mako ran up the stairs, and tried the handle. It didn’t budge.  _ This is bad. _ He blew through the door handle with a blast of flame, barging through to the arena. It was empty. He took a tentative step forward, foot hitting a piece of broken wood. As he looked around, the chain fence around the area was bent in, and several of the bleachers were broken. One had clearly been thrown across the room. “Myra?!” He ran around to the bathroom door, kicking it open. Empty. “Myra!” He heard a crash towards the back door, and a shout. “No…”

Mako ran through the door, to find a truck driving away with Bolin getting up off the ground unsteadily. Mako ran to him, helping him up, and wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. “What happened? Are you ok?”

Bolin looked at him with fear frozen eyes. “Riko. He’s taking Myra to what he called an ‘escort service.’ And yeah, just, it hurts a little.” He gestured to his stomach.

Mako’s eyes widened as he looked around frantically. Bolin may not have known what an escort was, but Mako did, and he knew how they were treated. His eyes landed on a motorcycle nearby. “Time to take a ride, Bo.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning: Bolin: 16, Myra: 17, Mako: 18  
> Flashback: Bolin: 11, Myra: 12, Mako: 13

Korra pulled the water away from Bolin’s face. “Sorry,” She said for the millionth time.

Bolin looked at her confused. “I fell down the stairs and cut my cheek, you didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah,” Korra put the water into a small jar. “But I’ve roughed you up so many times in practice, I feel like it’s necessary.”

“I gotta say, I like this way much better,” Bolin traced the spot where the cut used to be.

“Like what better?” Mako watched as Korra sat down next to him. 

“Healing,” Bolin dropped his hand. “I don’t need another scar.”

“Do you have a significant amount of scars?” Asami sat down next to Bolin, facing the two lovebirds.

“Just a couple,” Bolin shrugged. “I have a big one on my stomach.” He traced his finger from an inch out from his left side, and took a sudden turn as he traced up his chest, where it stopped after turning slightly again towards the middle of his chest. 

“How did you get that?” Korra’s brow furrowed slightly. 

Bolin shifted uncomfortably. “A while back we got stuck in the middle of a turf war.”

“That was a long couple of weeks,” Mako rubbed his face. “Thank god Myra was there.”

“She sounds amazing,” Asami smiled at Bolin. “What did she do this time?”

“Myra’s not a bender,” Mako started. “But one of the best combat fighters in the world. Even had a small stint with a bow and arrow, and she wasn’t bad.”

“Myra had to learn how to avoid injury and heal faster than we did cause she fought for money and we didn’t,” Bolin finished. “If not for Myra, I might have died.”

“How old were you?” Korra watched as Pabu jumped onto Bolin’s lap. 

Bolin contemplated. “Eleven?”

Mako nodded, confirming. Bolin laughed all of a sudden. Mako gave him an inquisitive look. “I think Myra would dislike the way I got Pabu even more than you.”

Mako chuckled. “She would have been in that pet store with you. All the way.”

“Why wasn’t she?” Asami pushed gently, anticipating some push back. 

“Myra had moved to the Earth Kingdom by then,” Bolin explained. “It was what was best for her.” 

***

Mako never wanted to ride a motorcycle with his brother again. Bolin screamed the first half, only changing from his standard “AH!” to instructions of where the truck went. They rode through the city, taking twists and turns as the truck tried to shake them, eventually heading towards the mountains. 

“Bo!” Mako shouted as the back of the truck opened. 

“Got it!” Bolin kneeled shakily on the back of the bike, holding onto Mako for dear life with one arm. One of the men in the truck sent a wave of ground towards them. As the ground shook, they sped up, Mako slowing slightly as to not throw Bolin off. As soon as the wave was only a few feet away, Bolin rearranged the ground to allow them a solid path. They sped after where the truck had gone, meeting an empty street. “What do we do, they’re gone?”

“They need to get out of the city,” Mako revved the engine. “They are heading towards the mountains, and they are going to be taking the back roads. I know exactly where they are going.”

***

Bolin tried to ignore that Mako was shivering more than he was as they drove up through the mountains. When was the last time Mako ate? Bolin knew that Mako tried to hide that he gave Myra and Bolin more food than he ate, when they actually got to eat. They hadn’t eaten today, even though Myra had a match last night. Myra hadn’t made enough to offset the outrageous fees Riko had.

Mako stopped the motorcycle, jumping off. Bolin followed, and watched him put the bike in the foliage. 

“What are you doing?” Bolin whisper-yelled. 

“Look at the road,” Mako pointed. “The truck is around the bend up there, and that’s just a rock face, not another road. They are going by foot, they’ll hear us if we stay on the motorcycle.” 

Bolin sighed, his brother’s logic making sense. “Okay, let’s go.”

The two brothers started running. The mountain wasn’t covered with snow yet, but frost covered the ground, and the temperature was painfully cold. At least they stayed semi-warm as they ran. They became more cautious as they passed the truck, but it was abandoned, and they soon picked up speed. 

After a few minutes of running, they heard voices, and slowed. The boys crept along the treeline, stopping to hide behind them when a clearing appeared, right next to the edge of a cliff. In the middle of the clearing, several of Riko’s men were standing around, with two holding Myra’s arm painfully tight behind her back. She had a deep red streak of blood down her face, and scraps and bruises appearing. Her leg was at the very least dislocated, if not broken. She was kneeling, listening to Riko.

“You made this much harder than you needed to,” Riko was droning on. “If you had come quietly, you would have gotten to say goodbye to your brothers.”

“What kind of drug did you hit me with? Ugh,” Myra interjected. From Riko’s annoyed expression, it wasn’t the first time she had. She looked around. “What kind of pickup is this? We are in the middle of nowhere.”

“The best place for illegal endeavors is someone no one knows about,” Riko turned away as if looking at her was making him sick. “The only exception is when the profit outranks the risk.”

“What are we gonna do?” Bolin whispered to Mako, eyes glued to the scene. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Mako whispered back. “I’m figuring it out.”

“No, you aren’t,” a deep, third voice whispered. The brothers spun around to find a huge man bent over to their height. It hurt when they were slammed up against the trees, and it hurt when he threw them onto the clearing ground. 

“Well, maybe you will get to say goodbye,” Riko sneered. He nodded to the men holding Myra, who forced her towards him. “What a shame,” he traced her jawline. “Now I’m going to have to kill two of my best debt collectors.”

Mako jumped into action, throwing a fireball up towards the man behind him. The man fell backwards with a shout, allowing the two to get away. Bolin sent two columns of rock to the two men on the outskirts of the clearing, sending them flying. Mako sent a few more fireballs towards the man behind him, forcing him back into the forest. Bolin raised the ground to topple a tree, falling unceremoniously onto him. 

Riko acted fast and took the opportunity of their distraction. He grabbed Myra by the neck and held her over the edge of the cliff face. She grabbed his arm, trying to ignore the lack of solid ground beneath her dangling feet. “I’d reconsider your course of action, boys.”

Mako and Bolin stood up straight, turning their attention away from the two men remaining, one of whom was on the ground. Mako took a step forward, hands up. “You don’t have to do this, Riko!”

“See, I would prefer not too, as your family is a large asset to my facet of the Triple Threats,” Riko watched the boys intently, ignoring Myra's painful grip on his arm. “But I do not like to waste my time or effort. And you have become too much of a pain for me to be considered an asset anymore.” And with that, he let go of Myra.

“No!” Mako ran towards the edge, sliding over the edge. As he fell, he grabbed the edge, and blindly grabbed Myra’s forearm as she fell. “Bolin!” Mako heard rocks moving and a pained grunt, in addition to a heavy thump before Bolin’s head popped up over the edge. Bolin laid down on the ground, grabbing Mako’s forearm. As he strained, trying to lift his brother and sister, he heard someone slowly start to stir. 

“How does it drop off?” Bolin asked. 

“What?” Myra and Mako said in unison. 

“If it’s straight down I can earthbend you guys a platform!” Bolin glanced behind him, internally cursing as he saw one of them attempting to stand. 

“It’s not,” Myra told him. She turned to Mako. “You have to drop me.”

“Never,” Mako grunted. 

“Mako, we are going to pull Bolin off and we will all fall,” Myra’s was surprisingly calm, anticipating her brother’s reactions. “”You have to let me go.”

“Do not let her go!” Bolin yelled. “I’m not letting go, even with that...slight complication.”

“Complication?” Mako turned to him. 

“There may be someone stirring,” Bolin squeaked, attempting to send a rock in the assailants direction, but missed. 

“It’s okay,” Myra whispered to them. Bolin’s eyes started to well, and Mako’s face fell. “It’s okay.”

“Myra, don’t,” Mako held on tighter. “Please.”

She swallowed, wanting to look away from her brother’s faces, but unable to. “I love you.” She wrenched her hand out of his grasp, disappearing into the fog much too quickly. 

“Myra…”Bolin choked out. He wiped his eyes and managed to pull his brother over the edge, just in time to uproot the ground into the stomach and chest of the man. He heard a sickening crack, and watched the man keel over. He looked to Mako, who was leaning over the edge. “Mako,” Bolin touched his arm, glancing at the other stirring men. “Mako, we have to go.”

“We can’t leave her, Bolin!” Mako shrugged his arm off. 

“Mako,” tears were streaming down Bolin’s face. Mako saw he had accepted what he had not, being more mature because he needed to be. That was Mako’s job, not Bolin’s.

“Okay,” He wiped tears away. “Okay, ye-yeah… let’s go.”

Bolin helped him up and they started racing away, back towards the road. Within a few minutes, they reached the truck and then the motorcycle. They jumped on and rushed down the road for a few hours until they reached the city. Bolin held on tight to Mako, and his tears wet the back of his coat. Mako did what he could to keep his tears at bay, instead focusing on being a good big brother to Bolin. He bit his lip as he thought that.  _ I’m only a big brother to one person. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First section: Bolin 17, Myra 18, Mako 19 (start of season 2)  
> 

Mako was leaning against the railing of the boat on the way to the Glacier Spirits Festival, enjoying the peace and quiet. Even with a big boat, especially with the airbending kids, nothing stayed calm for very long. 

Bolin walked up to him, mirroring his stance with his arms on the railing. The brothers stood in silence for a few moments before Bolin broke it. 

“I got a letter from her right before we left,” Bolin was quiet, but blissfully calm. “She asked me about how pro-bending is going, congratulated you on your new job.” 

“How is she?” Mako hummed. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen her.”

“She’s alright,” Bolin said. “She’s busy. Been working at her apprenticeship. In her letter she said the wolfdragons are giving birth soon, so they are working on that.”

“After the festival we should go see her,” Mako commented.

“You know they don’t let people into the Druid Temple on a whim,” Bolin’s mouth twisted. “Ever since they were attacked and it started all those battles between Lord Zuko and the Roklin terrorists.”

“I mean invite her to Republic City,” Mako chuckled. “I know about the Druid Temple history, she’s explained it to us at least ten times. She tries to visit once a year, and it’s been about a year since we saw her last.”

“That would be nice,” Bolin smiled. “Maybe we can try and get her to get us to the Temple and see the baby wolfdragons. They are supposed to be really cute.”

“And terrifying,” Mako smiled at his brother. “Have you ever seen one in action?”

“Once,” Bolin shivered. “It was fascinating.”

Mako laughed again, leaning his shoulder into Bolin’s. “Only you would find that fascinating.”

“Maybe then we can finally introduce her to Korra and Asami,” Bolin turned to his brother. “I can’t decide if they’d conquer the world or blow it up.”

“Maybe both. Well...no, blow it up.”

***

_Four years after the Cliff_

They touched down gently on Air Temple Island, All Mother Nara sliding off. Tenzin walked out to greet them as Nara’s apprentice gave the wolfdragon a treat and a scratch between the ears. 

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, All Mother,” Tenzin bowed to her. “I must say I was surprised to get your letter, but it was not unwelcome.”

“It’s wonderful to see you as well, Master Tenzin,” Nara returned the bow. “Thank you for offering to house my apprentice and me.”

The young woman walked up to the two and bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, Master Tenzin.”

“The honor is all mine,” Tenzin said warmly. “I’m afraid I did not catch your name.”

The apprentice pulled her face covering down, and removed her hood. “My name is Myra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Section: Bolin 15, Myra 16, Mako 17 (4 years after the last chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

Bolin and Mako sat backstage, watching the match tensely. As the final round came to an end, the players walked off, one side with smiles, the other with drooped shoulders.

“We’re in the knockout rounds,” Bolin whispered, following the winning team with wide eyes. 

“Yup,” Mako smirked at his brother. “We are going to wipe the floor with the Powerful Polar Bear Dogs.”

Bolin gave him a look. “You expect to defeat that?! They destroyed the Barging Sky Bison! And they beat us in every friendly game we’ve ever played!”

“And we are going to take our rightful victory,” Mako was firm. “Two days. Let’s fight to win, little bro.”

“Wait, our first match is in two days?” Bolin frowned as they ambled towards their apartment.

“Yeah, it was confirmed 3 days ago,” Mako turned to walk backward to talk to his brother.

“Yeah, I guess, that’s fine, I just,” Mako frowned as Bolin puttered around with his words. 

“You okay, Bo?”

“Yeah, I am, it’s just,” Bolin stopped walking and took a deep breath. “It’s just we’ve never played a game on that day and I don’t want it to mess with my head.”

Mako nodded, understanding where he was coming from. They kept walking and climbed the stairs to their apartment, both of them plopping down on the couch.

“Do you think she would be proud of us?” Bolin’s statement was small but filled the room. 

“Yeah,” Mako nodded solemnly. “I know she would.”

***

Ikki watched, hiding behind the post as the sun rose on the side of the courtyard. She wasn’t used to others being awake at this time, and it was one the only times of day she got to avoid Meelo. She loved her brother, but he was annoying.

In the courtyard, Myra and Nara stood barefoot, facing the city. Nara was wearing some light earthy pants with a loose, brown tunic like shirt, her gray hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her hands were wrapped in some simple white cloth strips. Myra was wearing an identical pair of pants, and a deep green, tight tank top. Her pants had loops of fabrics hanging from the waist, and her shoulder length, dark hair fell softly onto them.

Ikki watched in fascination as the two women held their hands as if holding an invisible ball in front of them. She gasped as a small, glowing gold ball manifested between them. Both women slid their left feet back, starting a routine not unsimiliar to Tai Chi, rolling the ball across their arms and body in total control. Ikki could not tear her eyes away, intrigued by them.

Soon after, they brought themselves back to their original position, standing relaxed. They slowly pressed their hands down towards the ground, pushing the small ball into the ground. The energy swept through the ground and the island, giving everything a soft glow. Ikki eyes widened as they opened their eyes. She swore their eyes were glowing gold for a moment before turning to their original color. 

“Well done,” Nara smiled at Myra. “You’ve come so far. Sit, I’ll braid your hair.”

Myra complied, and sat cross legged as Nara kneeled in front of her. “All Mother,” Myra felt her fingers run through her hair. Nara hummed in acknowledgement. “I suppose I have never known why we do the morning ritual at sunrise.”

“The sunrise is one of the most open times of the day,” Nara started to section Myra’s hair. “It is the most spiritual time of the day, and the best time to start off a good day of balance.”

“I see,” Myra smiled softly. “May I ask you another question?”

“I never wish to keep information from anyone,” Nara started to French braid her hair, smiling at the softness of Myra’s hair. It reminded her of Izumi’s hair. “Ask as many questions as you wish.”

“Can we go to a probending game?”

Nara paused. “I’m not opposed to the idea, but I am curious as to why.”

“I heard about it on the radio last night,” Myra bit her lip as Nara continued. “It seems to be a pivotal aspect of culture here in Republic City. And the Fire Ferrets are on tomorrow, and they seem to be the rookies everyone is rooting for.”

“Ah,” Nara pulled a stray hair into the braid. “I believe we can make some time for it. And my friend Toza is their coach, so if you want I can probably get us behind the scenes to meet the team.”

“Thank you for taking me to the city with you,” Myra sighed contentedly. “It’s so calming here.”

“Chi bending can have that effect,” Nara tied off the braid with a short, muted green piece of fabric. “Now, Ms. Ikki, are you going to keep hiding behind that pole or come say hello?”

Myra chuckled as the young girl stepped out, blushing. “Hello, Ikki.”

She nodded to the women. “All Mother. Apprentice Myra.”

“You may call me Myra, Ikki,” Myra waved her over. “Come sit with us to watch the sunrise.”

Ikki walked over, allowing Myra to have her sit in her lap. Nara sat next to them, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “What were you doing?”

“We were chi bending,” Nara leaned back on her hands. She lifted the corners of her mouth as Ikki tried to hide her confusion. “Bending started with people bending their own chi. As they learned to bend the elements, people forgot chi bending. As Druids, our bending is of the chi.”

“What exactly do Druids do?” Ikki played with Myra’s fingers.

“Druids are a group of people who do not belong to a singularly nation or people,” Nara explained. “We keep the balance in nature, and we protect it. We also do our best to keep balance with the spirits.”

“We give nature a piece of ourselves in exchange for strength and their service when absolutely necessary to prevent further imbalance,” Myra ran her fingers through the six year old’s hair. 

“Is that what you were doing? Giving nature your chi?” Ikki leaned her head upward to stare at the teen. Myra nodded with a smile. Ikki turned back to the sunrise, where they stayed until Pema came out a half hour later, looking for Ikki with Meelo half asleep in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer...:)

Nara smiled at the ambassador as they finished negotiations. She stood, thanking him with a deep bow. He returned it. Suddenly, he laughed, looking out the window. Tenzin and Nara turned to glance at the scene of Myra with Tenzin’s children.

“This is Saja,” Myra pet the wolfdragon’s head, who had plopped it down into her lap an hour ago, and so decided Myra didn’t move. Wolfdragons were loyal and fierce, but kind and loving. They were also quite large, slightly larger than a horse, and Myra couldn’t compete with that. A few moments ago, Pema had walked by with the kids, and Ikki and Jinora had cautious questions about Saja, while Meelo was beside himself with excitement. Pema stood off to the side, hovering. “She’s 102 years old.”

“A hunred an’ two!” Meelo’s jaw dropped as he crept closer. The two sisters were a few feet away, whispering to one another. “HOW?”

“Wolfdragons are much older and wiser than we are,” Myra chuckled as Saja nudged her hand when she paused petting her. “Saja is even older than All Mother Nara.”

“All Mother Nara is soooo olllld,” Meelo cocked his head, spinning in a circle. 

“Would you like to pet her?” Myra asked. Meelo nodded so hard she thought his head might fly off. She looked past him. “Girls?” Myra watched as the girls crept slowly towards them, leaning backwards. She gestured to the ground in front of her, the girls scuttling backward when Saja yawned, revealing her sharp teeth. As the children sat in front of them, she ruffled through the small side bag on her other side. When she found was she was looking for, she reached over Saja to distribute a small piece of meat into each child’s hand. “Hold your hand flat,” Myra told them encouragingly. “She’ll come to you. If you give her food she’ll let you pet her.”

Pema took a hesitant step forward. Myra nodded to her, eyes promising nothing bad would happen. “Saja,” Myra leaned down to look Saja in the face. She pointed to the kids. “Look, they have treats for you.”

The wolfdragon sighed, eyes flicking over to the children. She licked her lips when she saw the treats, and shifted towards them. She army crawled over to them, swishing her tail back and forth. She reached Meelo first, sniffing his hand, causing him to giggle, then grabbed the treat with her tongue. Saja continued the process of army crawling, sniffing, and munching on the treat. When she finished the last treat, she sniffed Jinora’s arm up to her shoulder and then face, hovering a few inches away. 

“Myra,” Jinora hissed. “What’s happening?”

“It’s okay,” Myra said. “You may need to take a bath after this.”

“Why?” Jinora’s question was answered by Saja licking the young girl's face. The children erupted into giggles as Saja licked the other two. The children jumped up, followed shortly by Saja, who stood, playing gently with them. She looked back to Myra, who nodded her thanks. 

“See, Pema, it’s fine,” Myra walked over to the mother. “Saja would never hurt a child.”

“I know,” Pema sighed, rubbing her elbow. “It’s a mother’s instinct, you know.”

“Myra,” Nara had appeared off to the side. “I am ready to leave for the game if you are.”

“Coming, All Mother,” Myra started towards Saja’s treat bag so she wouldn’t eat them all. 

“Let Saja stay,” Nara started towards the stairs. “We can take a cab.”

Myra shifted towards her. “Really?”

“Of course,” Nara stalled, waiting for Myra to join her at the stairs. “Another pivotal part of Republic City is the technology. Come.”

Myra tried to hide her grin as she jogged up to the All Mother, and started down the stairs.

***

Bolin groaned as his teammate Lee hit the water, but the cocky one on the Polar Bear Dogs hesitated in his celebration too long to avoid getting knocked out by his puck. Mako grinned, knocking another player a zone back. Mako took the earth bender, and Bolin took the water bender. Mako managed to evade the pucks pretty well, knocking the player back to the third zone before getting knocked back himself. Bolin took care of the water bender, successfully knocking her out. 

Mako dropped to the floor to avoid a puck, leaving him open, but leaving the earth bender open. In one final swoop, Bolin knocked the final Polar Bear Member out of the ring. The crowd’s cheers were deafening as the announcer’s voice got louder and faster. Mako ran to Bolin and scooped him up in a big hug. Bolin pumped his fists in the air to the crowd, reveling in the adrenaline rush.

“We did it!” Mako let his brother go and waved excitedly at the crowd. “We did it, Bo!”

“Haha!” Bolin pumped his fists in the air a final time as the ramp appeared. “We did it!”

The brothers walked slowly across the ramp, their final team mate joining them in their glory walk. Toza was waiting for them on the other side.

“That’s my boys!” Toza laughed loudly. “Great job, guys!”

“It’s all thanks to you,” Bolin grinned as wide as he could as he put his helmet and gear in the locker. 

“Listen, an old friend of mine is coming over to have tea with me. Would you like to meet her? It can be celebratory tea!” Toza leaned against the doorway.

“I’d love to, but I gotta get home to my kids,” Lee sent him an apologetic smile. “Not everyone’s a teenager.” He furrowed his brow at the boys. “I’m assuming you don’t have kids?”

Mako nodded with a laugh. “We’d love to, Toza.”

“Fantastic,” Toza rubbed his hands together. “We will have to celebrate with you another time, Lee.”

“I look forward to it,” Lee shook his hand as he left. “Have fun!”

“Follow me, boys,” Toza started down the hall. “We’re going to the players kitchen.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

The kitchen was large. It had a stove, sink and oven, and some cabinets off to the side, but the rest was mostly open with a few chairs in the corner. It was about the same size as one of the gym rooms, but there was a wall of windows. Bolin and Mako just used the small kitchen in their apartment. They had never been to this kitchen. Toza told them it was mostly reserved for the senior players. 

Bolin got out four cups and set them on the counter. Mako had offered to help make tea, but Toza had shooed him off, claiming he was more than capable of making tea himself. Bolin thought it was his nice way of saying he didn’t think Mako would do much good. Because of that, Mako was standing off to the side, talking to Toza as they waited. 

There was a knock on the door frame, and they shifted to see a woman with black and grey hair cascading down her shoulders standing regally. Her clothes were plain and simple, and she didn’t look that old, but she carried herself with poise and maturity. She smiled at Toza.

“Hello, old friend,” Toza walked to her with open arms. When he pulled away, he laughed. “You haven’t aged a day, Nara.”

“What can I say, druidism is the way to go,” Nara shrugged. “My apologies for the short notice, but another member will be joining us for tea.”

“The more the merrier!” Toza looked happier than the boys had ever seen him. He was usually so grumpy. He gestured to them. “This is Mako, and his brother Bolin.”

Nara nodded to them, and shifted to look down the hallway as the pitter patter of running feet came closer. “This,” She said with a glow as the girl walked into the room with a smile. “Is my apprentice Myra.”

Myra bowed to Toza. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” As she straightened, the smile fell off her face and her breath hitched. Toza frowned, following her gaze as it glanced between the boys. Mako was bracing himself against the wall, stiff and shocked. Bolin stared at her, eyes wet.

“Myra…” Bolin whispered as he closed the space between them. He placed a hand on Myra’s cheek. 

“Hey Bo,” Myra ignored how her voice broke and vision went blurry as she gripped his wrist.

“Myra,” Bolin said her name again, afraid she would disappear. “Myra!” Bolin pulled her close, enveloping her in a tight, warm hug. He pulled back slightly to press kisses all over her face. “You’re alive! How are you alive? I don’t care, I'm so happy to see you!” He turned to Mako, who was still standing straight as a board against the wall.

“Mako…” was the only thing Myra could get out before he swept her up into a hug, twirling her around. He held on as tight as he could, blinking away tears. He pressed a wet kiss into her hair, pulling back with apprehension.

“I...how?” Mako stuttered, holding onto her shoulder.  _ I’m never letting go again. _

“The Druids found me,” Myra glanced at Nara, the brothers watching closely. “I spent an entire year healing. I couldn’t speak for a year.” In memory of the event, she rubbed her neck, where a faint scar could be seen.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Bolin tried to keep his face from showing the hurt. “Or come see us? For four years?”

A tear ran down Myra’s cheek. “I heard about Riko’s coup, and his executions. I thought for sure you would be at the top of his list. I thought you were dead.”

“No, no, no,” Mako pulled both his little siblings into a hug. “We’re okay. We’re great because we have you back.”

Nara took a cup of tea from Toza quietly, while smiling at the teenagers. She took a sip. Her apprentice was finally home.

***

Myra was walking on air. She had spent all night with the boys in their apartment, talking, laughing and crying. When the sunlight peeked through windows, none of them had gotten a wink of sleep, but the boys were clearly fighting it. Myra laughed when they denied it, and wished them good night before traveling back to Air Temple Island. 

When she stepped into the courtyard, Nara was standing next to Saja, adjusting her saddle.

“Are we leaving so soon?” Myra did her best to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“I am,” Nara fastened the pocket. “You are not.”

“I-I don’t understand,” Myra frowned. 

Nara smiled softly and turned to her. “You haven’t seen your brothers in four years. You will spend some time here.”

“You mean it?” Myra took a step closer, her caution all two obvious.

“Myra, I take a trip every year for two weeks to visit my family,” Nara put a hand on her shoulder. “It was a great opportunity to let Izumi practice and learn more about governing first hand while my twin brother Zuko and I fed the turtleducks.”

“I did not know Lord Zuko was your twin,” Myra looked at her quizzically. “You don’t look 80 years old.”

Nara chuckled and let go of her shoulder. “Druids live impossibly long lives, Myra. You know that.” Nara swung onto Saja’s back with ease. “I will be back in two weeks. Until then, I forbid you from not spending time with your family,” She said with a wink.

Myra nodded with a grin, waving as the two flew off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I might do another series or work in this collection about these three, but no promises. I am currently working on two other projects I want to finish, but I am 99% sure I will right a sequel!

Myra flew over the valley towards Zaofu, scratching Saja’s ears and relishing the wind in her hair. 

Saja cooed as they descended towards the main house. Myra waved to the guards on their slow descent, who broke form to wave back. They soon returned to their post.

Saja touched down softly as she always did in the courtyard. Suyin stood radiating warmth, waiting for them as Myra slid off Saja’s back. When her feet hit the ground, she adjusted the quiver and bow on her back, and gave Saja a piece of meat. 

“Myra,” Suyin opened her arms, and Myra gave her a hug. Suyin gave her an extra squeeze. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s even better to see you,” Myra pulled away. “I have missed the Beifongs.”

“AMA!” Myra turned just in time to intercept Opal’s flying hug. The twins followed quickly, waiting for Myra to steady herself and put Opal down to give her short hugs. 

“You didn’t tell us you were coming, AMA,” Huan popped out of nowhere.

“AMA?” Myra scrunched her eyebrows together.

“All-Mother Apprentice,” The twins said in unison. They glared at each other for stealing each other's thunder. “Naturally.”

“Naturally,” Myra nodded seriously to the boys, but sent an amused look to Suyin.

“Why are you here?” Opal asked while petting Saja’s head and scratching her chin. Korra and Asami, who were drawn by the commotion, started to cross the courtyard. “And why didn’t you let us know?”

“I’ll only be here for a day or two. It’s on my way to my next assignment,” Myra rested her hand on the grip of one of the two Kukri knives attached to her waist. “It was a spur of the moment decision, I barely had the time to get news to Su.”

“In your message, I thought you would be accompanied by All Mother Nara,” Suyin smiled as Saja ambled up to her. 

“She is spending time with her brother, before he passes,” Myra smiled sadly. “Ten years is much shorter in the span of a druid than it is to you.”

“How long do druids live?” Huan asked as Korra and Asami reached them. From the house above, Bolin and Mako followed the commotion down to the courtyard. 

“The All Mother before All Mother Nara lived to be 437 years old,” Myra chuckled as the twins jaws dropped. “The oldest druid lived to 652 years old.”

“Ah!” Suyin waved Korra closer. “This is -”

“Avatar Korra,” Myra bowed low. “It’s an honor.”

“The honor is all mine,” Korra returned the bow. Myra straightened and turned to Asami and bowed. “This is Asami. And you are?”

Myra opened her mouth to answer, but instead stumbled forward as Saja bumped into her from behind. 

“A wolfdragon?” The family’s attention was drawn to a confused Bolin. Mako broke out into a grin. “Myra!”

Bolin ran forward through the small crowd to pull Myra into a big hug. He lifted her up into the air. She laughed, and as soon as he put her down, Mako swept her up into an even bigger hug. When she pulled away, she punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Mako rubbed at the spot. “What was that for?”

“I told you to stop growing taller,” Myra teased. “You disobeyed me.”

Mako smirked and ruffled the top of her head, loosing a few hairs from her braid. She swatted his hand away as Bolin gave her another hug from behind. Myra chuckled and turned her head to give him a peck on the cheek. Opal stood off to the side, confused.

“You’re Myra?” Korra pointed at her, flabbergasted. 

“The one and only,” Myra said as Bolin rested his chin on her shoulder. She flicked his forehead. “You got taller too.” 

“Hey!” Bolin laughed as he stepped back. He noticed Opal off to the side and waved her over. “Opal, this is my sister, Myra!”

“You guys are siblings?” Opal’s eyes widened and her face split into a grin. “That’s so cool!”

“What are you doing here? And how long are you staying?” Mako slipped his hands in his pockets, relaxed. 

“I am watching over a migrating herd of Sabertooth Moose Lions,” Myra explained. “They just happened to be traveling nearby tonight.”

“So you can’t stay long?” Bolin pouted. Myra laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“You have 5 hours of my time,” Myra said seriously. “Don’t waste it.”

“We won’t,” Mako promised.


End file.
